La Profecía
by katsiko
Summary: Una extraña enfermedad afecta a los demonios y solo hay una persona capaz de impedir el exterminio de una raza entera, después de tanto ser despreciado, ahora se convirtió en el tesoro mas grande para ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Discalimer: los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a su autora, yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear y sin ningún fin de lucro

Aclaración: en este fic Inuyasha acaba de derrotar a Naraku, la perla esta completa pero una vez que Kagome vuelve al futuro con ella ,el pozo deja de funcionar como portal entre la época feudal y el futuro; asi que no hay Kagome en este fic, esta historia se centra mas en la relación de Inyasha y Seshomaru, no es yaoi es amor filial, de hermanos

Prologo

Se podía palpar el miedo en el ambiente, una extraña enfermedad estaba diezmando la vida de todos los demonios sin importar el territorio, la edad o el sexo. Lo mismo sucedía tanto en el norte, sur y este, si las cosas continuaban del mismo modo, la raza de los demonios se extinguiría inevitablemente de todo el Japón.

Fue durante este periodo de incertidumbre que los oráculos de todas las regiones de los puntos cardinales tuvieron la misma revelación; _La supervivencia de nuestra raza descansa en aquel cachorro nacido de dos mundos, príncipe tanto de humanos como demonios, bendecido por la luna, tanto que esta misma decidió infundirle parte de su apariencia._

Fue así que comenzó la búsqueda del cachorro que podía salvar una raza entera


	2. Chapter 2

Sumary: una extraña enfermedad afecta a los demonios y solo hay una persona capaz de impedir el exterminio de una raza entera, después de tanto ser despreciado, ahora se convirtió en el tesoro mas grande para ellos.

Discalimer: los personajes de inuyasha pertenecen a su autora, yo solo los tomo prestados para fantasear y sin ningún fin de lucro

Aclaración: en este fic Inuyasha acaba de derrotar a Naraku, la perla esta completa pero una vez que Kagome vuelve al futuro con ella ,el pozo deja de funcionar como portal entre la época feudal y el futuro; asi que no hay Kagome en este fic, esta historia se centra mas en la relación de Inyasha y Seshomaru, no es yaoi es amor filial, de hermanos

Capitulo I

Lord Seshomaru, en el minuto en que escucho al oráculo supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, por mucho que odiara admitirlo su hanyou hermano menor tenia sangre real por parte de ambos padres, su madre una hermosa princesa humana y un gran lord sin par entre los demonios como padre, de cabellos plateados, justo como la luna llena; y junto con esto tampoco tardo en deducir que los demás señores cardinales no tardarían en darse cuenta de quien se trataba, aun solía comentarse para su desgracia entre las altas esferas el amorío que sostuvo su padre con aquella Princesa humana y el resultado de esta relación: un hanyou.

Si quería conservar la supremacía del oeste tendría que encontrar al muchacho y llevarlo al palacio antes de que los otros señores se le adelantaran, la tarea sería difícil, después de todo la historia que compartía con el chico no era nada amena ( no es que fuera su culpa, pero era su deber limpiar el nombre de su familia eliminando al hanyou), pero él era el gran Seshomaru y así tuviera que traer del cuello y gritando todo el camino hacia el Oeste llevaría a su pequeño hermano al palacio y evitaría la muerte de mas de sus súbditos, ese era su deber y también el de Inuyasha, aun a su pesar su hermano seguía siendo hijo de su padre y el príncipe mas joven del oeste, aunque no dudaba de los problemas que le traería el cachorro solo por fastidiarlo.

"Lord Seshomaru!!, uno de los centinelas acaba de llegar al castillo y asegura que un grupo de elite de tigres demonios del Norte se adentran en sus tierras ''- Seshomaru solo se limito a dar una mirada a su sirviente dándole a entender que le había oído.- "Así que Lord Saikyotora ya se dio cuenta de quien se trata la profecía, si es capaz de capturar al híbrido sus dominios se fortalecerán y el Oeste quedaría en una precaria situación".- "amo que planea hacer?.- Seshomaru no se molesto en dar una respuesta a Yaken, y se limito a salir de su palacio en busca de su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Era un hermoso día pero el ambiente que se vivía no era para nada grato, Sango, Miroku, Shipou y Kirara solo veían con preocupación como su amigo Inuyasha combatía contra unos grupo de demonios en realidad no muy fuertes que tuvieron la mala idea de molestar al grupo mientras se dirigían hacía la aldea de la anciana Kaede, no temían por la seguridad de su amigo que sólo podía contra esos demonios inferiores, pero era bastante preocupante ver como Inuyasha no se deshacía de ellos de una sola vez y parecía estar disfrutando hacer sufrir a esos mounstros, todos sabían lo afectado que estaba Inuyasha cuando descubrió que ya no podía cruzar por el pozo devora huesos para ir por Kagome y que lo mas probable es que su amiga estuviese igual en el otro lado del pozo.- "Vamos Inuyasha termina de una vez que estoy cansado y tengo hambre"- Miroku grito a su amigo para que terminara con esos mounstros de una vez . inuyasha no necesito utilizar su espada para terminar con las vidas de esos yukais, después solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea dejando a unos preocupados amigos detrás.

Mientras el grupo de amigos seguía en silencio a Inuyasha no se percataron de que eran secretamente observados por un grupo de yukais.- "Sin duda ese debe ser el hanyou que estamos buscando, el hijo del gran general perro"- el líder del escuadrón se dirigió a sus compañeros, era un demonio alto de cabello de un color anaranjado y ojos verdes su pálido rostro estaba adornado por líneas negras en sus mejillas, era claro que se trataba de un tigre demonio al solo ver su apariencia imponente.- " debemos proceder con cuidado, recuerden que no podemos lastimarlo de ninguna forma, la supervivencia de todos nosotros depende de ese muchacho"- se dirigió el demonio al resto de su escuadrón, todos bien entrenados guerreros de las tierras del norte.- " Pero que pasara si el hanyou no quiere venir voluntariamente con nosotros? Igual tendremos que lastimarlo para llevárnoslo al norte general Tsuyuku".- Frente a este comentario el tigre demonio solo sonrió, estaba preparado para encontrar resistencia en el hanyou, pero gracias a su lord ese no seria ningún problema, le había dado lo que necesitaba para reducir efectivamente al muchacho sin lastimarlo y llevarlo rápidamente a sus tierras. – "No te preocupes Fuyu si se resiste se llevara una gran sorpresa" – respondio el yukai con un aire confidente.

La anciana Kaede se encontraba sentada frente a su casa mientras miraba con preocupación hacia el bosque, se arrepentía de haber enviado a Inuyasha y los demás a esa aldea vecina a exterminar esos demonios. Desde que recibió la noticia de la extraña enfermedad que afectaba a los demonios no pudo dejar de preocuparse por el pequeño zorrito, kirara y por Inuyasha a pesar de ser mitad humano no sabia si también podía ser afectado por esta enfermedad, fue en ese momento en que vio emerger del bosque al grupo de amigos, no pudo evitar suspirar en alivio al ver que todos se encontraban bien.

Mientras comían la anciana Kaede les contó de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los demonios, lo cual no dejo de preocupar al grupo, pues temían por kirara y shipou, también por Inuyasha, pero ya sabían las respuesta que daría su amigo si se atrevían a verbalizarlo, el era un gran demonio que jamás se vería afectado por algo como una insignificante enfermedad. Fue en este momento en que Inuyasha abruptamente se puso de pie con su mano en la funda de su espada alertando a Sango y a Miroku de que algo se acercaba a la aldea. –" que es inuyasha?".- pregunto la exterminadora, siendo miroku quien respondió- " Son cinco yukais uno de ellos es muy poderoso y se dirigen hacia aquí"

Preparándose para la batalla que vendría todos se pusieron en posición de combate, preparándose para el ataque, mirando fijamente en dirección al bosque, fue en ese momento cuando el grupo de demonios apareció delante de Inuyasha a una velocidad comparable a la de su hermano mayor Seshomaru dejando sorprendido al grupo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando el grupo se inclino con gran respeto ante Inuyasha, el cual miraba sorprendido y un poco avergonzado al extraño grupo de demonios, no estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con tanto respeto y menos por parte de Yukais de sangre pura.- " Perdone nuestra ruda irrupción en su territorio joven príncipe Inuyasha, pero es de suma importancia que nos acompañe, nuestro señor el gran Lord Saikyotora nos ha ordenado escoltarlo como huésped de honor a su palacio en las hermosas tierras del Norte".- el general tigre hablo con su profunda voz, dejando sorprendidos a todos en especial a Inuyasha.- " No se a que vienen con eso de príncipe y menos que asunto pueda tener yo que ver con ese lord Saikyotora que ni siquiera conozco, así que no planeo acompañarlos a ningún lugar". – respondió rudamente el joven hanyou.- " No es usted hijo del gran Inu no Taisho y de la princesa humana llamada Izayoi? Lo que lo convierte en príncipe tanto de humanos como de yukais, y respecto de mi Lord Saikyotora no puedo aclarárselo pues solo tengo instrucciones de llevarle ante el"

Ante esta respuesta Inuyasha miro sorprendido al demonio frente a el¿ como era que este sujeto conocía tanto de él?, eran pocos quienes sabían el nombre de su madre muerta hace ya tanto tiempo y quien demonios era ese Lord del norte que se daba tantas molestias para verlo, esto se veía muy sospechoso para su gusto. – " Díganle a su Lord que lo siento mucho pero que si quiere tratar algún asunto conmigo tendrá que venir él en persona porque no pienso acompañarlos, además esta aldea esta bajo mi protección y no puedo abandonarla"

Frente a esta respuesta el tigre yukai respondió. – "Siento escuchar esa respuesta Joven Príncipe pero las ordenes de mi señor son claras y además que diría de mi honor si dejara a un cachorro claramente sin protección, no llevas el olor de tu padre o de algún miembro adulto de tu Familia ni veo ninguna marca de protección en usted, en una villa humana, más siendo de tanta estirpe es mi deber escoltarle a un lugar seguro". – "A quien demonios le dices cachorro incapaz de protegerse a si mismo idiota!!, yo soy un adulto y por lo demás me he encargado de mi desde que murió mi madre" .

Ante esta respuesta el tigre yukai no hizo mas que sonreír y responder en un tono condescendiente .- " tu padre murió hace mas o menos casi ciento cincuenta años y tu estuviste sellado durante los últimos cincuenta años en un árbol si mi información es correcta, además debes saber que en la sociedad youkai se considera adulto a un individuo a partir de los doscientos años por lo tanto tu eres un menor y uno sin marcas de protección por lo demás, por lo tanto aunque no quieres vendrás con nosotros".

Termino su discurso Tsuyuku y sin mas con una señal de su mano dos de sus acompañantes se pusieron frente de Sango y Miroku , para impedir que intervinieran mientras él y sus compañeros restantes se abalanzaron sobre Inuyasha que no alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y fue inmovilizado por dos de los demonios mientras Tsuyuku sacaba algo escondido entre sus ropas mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente a Inuyasha mostrándole lo que parecía ser un brazalete de plata – " No es nuestra intención lastimarte príncipe Inuyasha pero debemos volver rápido con nuestro Lord y no podemos perder el tiempo llevándote a la fuerza así que no nos dejas mas opción que tomar medidas para cumplir nuestra tarea".-

.Sin mas el imponente demonio tomo la mano de Inuyasha y puso el brazalete en su muñeca que en el momento de ser cerrado comenzó a brillar intensamente, ante esto los dos demonios que le mantenían sujeto lo soltaron un tanto asustados, la luz se hizo mas intensa y de pronto fue imposible mirar directamente a Inuyasha. De un momento a otro la luz se desvaneció y en su lugar se encontraba un niño que no parecía tener mas de ocho o nueve años, tenia el cabello plateado, ojos dorados y en su cabeza lucia dos orejas triangulares. Ante esta visión los yukais solo veían complacidos al niño, mientras Sango, Miroku y Shipuo miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

continuara...

Notas de la autora: Dios que me costo subir este capitulo es la primera vez que posteo un fic con mas de un capi asi que me costo un poco, primero subio mal asi que tuve que borrarlo y ponerlo de nuevo, pero aqui esta. espero que les guste, cualquier detalle respecto del fic porfavor haganmelo saber es la segunda historia que posteo asi que no estoy muy confiada en mis habilidades como escritora, asi que apreciaria que me contaran como estuvo y si fue muy dificil de leer.

Sin mas besos y nos leemos en un siguiente capitulo


	3. Chapter 3

En el momento en que el brazalete fue cerrado en su muñeca, Inuyasha supo que las cosas se complicarían, de inmediato comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación recorrerle por todo el cuerpo, no sentía dolor, pero podía percatarse de cómo su cuerpo estaba cambiando de alguna forma y el no saber en que realmente lo estaba matando de la angustia, pero tan rápido como empezó termino y el hanyou se vio de frente a estos extraños tigre demonios, pero algo no estaba bien, ahora esos sujetos eran gigantes, él apenas y les llegaría a la cintura .- Si creen que por que se volvieron mas grandes podrán derrotarme están muy equivocados!!!, me he enfrentado a enemigos dos veces mas grandes que a ustedes y a todos los he derrotado!- pero una vez sus palabras dejaron su boca Inuyasha supo que algo no estaba bien: que pasaba con su voz, de pronto su voz sonaba mas infantil, era parecida a la de Shippo.- Jajajajjajajaja no es que nosotros nos volviéramos mas grandes, eres tu el que esta mas chiquito joven príncipe.- respondió el tigre yukai y sin dar mas tiempo se abalanzo sobre Inuyasha, tomándolo en uno de sus brazos y a toda velocidad encaminandose hacia las tierras del norte.

Sango y Miroku no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, de pronto el protector de su grupo era reducido a un indefenso niño y era secuestrado por un poderoso yukai, y ellos no podían ayudarle por que estaban enfrascados en un batalla con otros tigres demonios.

Inuyasha solo veía impotente como era llevado a quien sabe donde por un perfecto desconocido y quien sabe con que intenciones, por mas que intentaba luchar contra este extraño sujeto su fuerza parecía haberse desvanecido, por mas que se opusiera el tigre yukai parecía ni siquiera darse cuenta de sus esfuerzos por zafarse.- ' déjame ir estupido demonio!!! Ya veras cuando me sueltes te reduciré a nada con mi colmillo de acero-" No estas en condiciones de amenazar a nadie joven príncipe y será mejor que comiences a comportarte antes de que se acabe mi paciencia, si no quieres terminar el viaje hasta las tierras del norte amarrado y con una mordaza en la boca te sugiero que te calmes y creedme cuando te digo que es un viaje largo que no querrás hacer en esas condiciones- La sonrisa maliciosa que le dio el tigre basto para que Inuyasha sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y la amenaza de ser amordazado todo el viaje lo convencieron de parar sus inútiles intentos de zafarse, ya buscaría una forma de escapar de esos sujetos solo tenia que pensar bien las cosas. Al ver la reacción del hanyou ante su amenaza el tigre sonrió complacido y en un tono condescendiente agregó – Así esta mejor, los niños deben obedecer a los adultos- comentario que Inuyasha decidió ignorar para no empeorar su situación.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban luchando contra los guerreros del Norte que se habían quedado para retrasarlos e impedir que su general levase al joven Hanyou ante su líder cuando de repente los dos yukais se encontraron tendidos en el suelo inconscientes y frente a ellos no estaba otro mas que el gran Lord del Oeste Seshomaru.

Donde se está el híbrido?.- pregunto sin mas más el lord del Oeste, sin siquiera imaginarse lo que estaba por venir, frente a esto Miruku le explico que de la nada aparecieron unos tigres yukais que decían venir del norte y que secuestraron a Inuyasha. Seshomaru no espero que el monje terminara su historia para seguir el rastro de esos demonios .- " no me dejo explicarle lo que paso con Inuyasha".- suspiro el monje, mientras se acercaba a sango para cerciorarse de que la exterminadora no estuviese herida

Seshomaru no tardo en encontrar el rastro de su hermano- "_maldito hibrido es tan debíl!!! Como es posible que permitiera ser secuestrado?" _Seshomaru no tardo mas de un par de horas para dar alcance a los yukais del norte pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su hermano menor convertido en un pequeño niño, si no fuera por todos sus años de entrenamiento para esconder perfectamente sus emociones habría gritado ahí mismo de la sorpresa, pero como el gran Lord que siempre había sido solo se limito a mirar con desdén a sus oponentes y les exigió en su tono autoritario: entréguenme al híbrido de inmediato y no tomare represalias por haber irrumpido en mis tierras sin autorización".-

"Mis disculpas Lord Seshoumaru por haber irrumpido tan descortésmente en sus tierras, ya nos estábamos retirando, pero siento mucho no poder entregarle al niño tengo ordenes precisas de llevarlo ante el lord del Norte, no veo cual puede ser el problema con que nos llevemos al cachorro, por lo que puedo notar no lleva ninguna marca de manada, ni de olfato, a simple vista no es mas que un huérfano abandonado a su suerte"- Frente a esto Inuyasha no pudo evitar recordar todos lo malos momentos sufridos desde la muerte de su madre y sentir una gran tristeza, era cierto no era mas que un huérfano abandonado a su suerte aun cuando tenía un hermano que podría haberle evitado todos esos malos momentos a través de los años en que solo era un niño pequeño.

Seshoumaru noto de inmediato como el rostro de su hermano cambio de rabia a tristeza en cuanto el tigre termino su frase, y sin mas en un segundo movido por rabia y sin comprender a fondo que le sucedía se encontraba frente al yukai y una velocidad impresionante le arrebato a inuyasha de los brazos, frente a esta muestra de rapidez y poder los dos yukais quedaron sorprendidos y temerosos sabían con esa pequeña demostración de poder que no eran rivales para el poderoso lord del Oeste.

"No lo repetiré otra vez los quiero fuera de mis tierras y den mi mensaje a su Lord, cualquier asunto que tenga con el Oeste debe tratarlo directamente con este Seshomarou, otra intrusión como esta y será considerada como acto de guerra"-

Los tigres yukais solo atinaron a inclinar su cabeza y partieron en dirección al norte, dejando a un atónito Inuyasha aun en los brazos de su hermano sin entender exactamente que es lo que acababa de suceder e incrédulo ante lo la situación, Seshomarou lo había salvado de ser secuestrado?! Pero porque?. Poco se imaginaba que las cosas se pondrían cada vez mas extrañas.

notas de la autora:

antes que cualquier cosa perdon, perdon, perdon!!! se que me demore mucho en actualizar pero de verdad que tengo una buena excusa mi mamá se enfermo y estuvo hospitalizada por un tiempo, lo que me convirtio a mi por ser la hija mayor en " dueña de casa y madre de tres hijos", asi que no tenia tiempo de nada y despues sali de la ciudad y tenia cero acceso a internet o a cualquier tipo de tecnologia jajaja, pero si a mucho oceano y playas casi desiertas asi que la verdad ni me acorde de que existia el internet jajajaja.

aclaraciones hechas ahora quiero agradecer por sus lindos comentarios a y todos quienes me pusieron history alert aun cuando no dejaran reviews, gracias por su apoyo eso de verdad inspira para seguir. por ultimo necesito un beta si alguien se ofrece porfa envienme un MP de verdad que lo apreciaria.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo III

Seshomarou que aun tenia a su hermano bajo el brazo lo soltó bruscamente, como si de pronto se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, el cual cayo como un saco de papas al suelo golpeándose la cabeza, no podía comprender porque las palabras de ese demonio le habían molestado tanto, pero mas que las palabras lo que le molesto fue la expresión que puso el hanyou.

El Lord del oeste seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras su hermano se ponía de pie masajeándose la cabeza hasta que este le grito –" bastardo no era necesario que me dejaras caer de esa forma!!!! Además no era necesaria tu ayuda, tenía la situación perfectamente controlada". – Ante esto Seshomarou arqueo una ceja incrédulo.- "Solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para reducirlos a polvo mi colmillo de acero!"- vocifero el menor de los hermanos.- " o sea que dejar que te secuestraran y te redujeran a tu forma actual era todo parte de tu estrategia para derrotar a los tigres del norte, ya veo… solo me gustaría preguntarte como pensabas utilizar a colmillo de acero cuando claramente la espada es mas alta que tu?. – Seshomarou vio como la expresión de su hermano pasaba de sorpresa a vergüenza y después rabia, siempre le era tan fácil leer a su hermano que a veces a este el se sorprendía .- _"me pregunto si yo de cachorro también expresaba tanto como Inuyasha, después de todo padre parecía siempre saber que tenía en la cabeza, eso definitivamente no es algo bueno en batalla, a esta altura ya debería haberlo entendido, pero este no es momento para este tipo de pensamientos, si el Norte ya se percato de quien hablaba la profecía los demás señores no tardaran en adivinarlo, además esta lo se su apariencia infantil, debo actuar rápido". _Pero Seshomarou dejo de lado en lo que estaba pensando cuando los gritos de su hermano empezaron .- "Ya veras idiota apenas me saque este estupido brazalete volveré a ser el de siempre y te demostrare de lo que es capaz mi espada!!!.- Le grito Inuyasha mientras forcejeaba para sacarse de la muñeca el objeto que lo había reducido a un niño, pero por mas que intentara arrancarse esa maldita cosa el broche no cedía. – "Así que es eso lo que te transformo, es mas que claro que tiene un hechizo así que no serás capaz de quitártelo hasta que averigües la forma de romperlo, pero ya basta de tonterías ya he perdido mucho tiempo con esos débiles tigres es hora de regresar al palacio". – "Pues nadie te esta deteniendo así que largate a tu palacio de una vez".- contesto groseramente Inuyasha , su hermano que de solo pensar el escándalo que armaría el hanyou cuando le dijera que él también iría, sentía como comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Pero por mas que lo detestara era necesario que llevase al niño al palacio para asegurar la supervivencia de sus súbditos ese era su deber como Lord del oeste y también era el deber de Inuyasha como el hijo menor de su padre y por la tanto como príncipe del Oeste.

"Tu vienes conmigo".- fue la seca respuesta en su tono descargado de emociones que Seshomarou le dio a su sorprendido hermano menor. – " Ah? que quieres decir con eso?, contesto Inuyasha realmente curioso.- "Lo que escuchaste, tu te vienes conmigo al palacio del Oeste.- "QUE?? estas realmente loco si piensas que te voy a acompañar a algún lugar, menos a tu palacio!. – Y sin mas Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la aldea de la anciana Kaede ignorando por completo a su hermano.

Sheshomarou al ver a su hermano ignorarlo de esa forma y además darle la espalda sintió una gran rabia recorrerle el cuerpo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba frente a un sorprendido pequeño hanyou y con la voz mas amenazante que nunca se dirigió a su hermano.- "Parece que tu transformación no es solo física, sino que también mental puesto que jamás en tus cinco sentidos me habrías dado la espalda, y lo de venir conmigo a palacio no es una petición Inuyasha es una orden".- "Y tu quien te has creído para darme ordenes? Yo no tengo porque obedecerte maldito bastardo pomposo!!!!- Respondió un furioso Inuyasha, pero cuando se preparaba para seguir gritándole a su hermano lo que se merecía fue golpeado en la nuca por Seshomarou quedando inconsciente en el acto, no alcanzo a tocar el suelo cuando su hermano ya lo tenia bajo el brazo y sin esperar mas se transformo en una esfera de luz para llegar pronto a su palacio.

Mientras tanto Sango, Miroku, Shippou y Kirara corrían rápidos por el bosque siguiendo el rastro de Inuyasha gracias al olfato de Kirara, estaban muy preocupados por la suerte de su amigo y tampoco estaban seguros de lo que pasaría cuando Seshomarou viera a Inuyasha, es por eso que llevaban horas corriendo siguiendo el rastro sin detenerse a descansar pero ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y por mas que querían encontrar a su amigo estaban todos exhaustos y sabían que en la oscuridad les sería mas difícil encontrar a Inuyasha, así fue que decidieron quedarse a pasar la noche en un pequeño claro que encontraron esperando que en la mañana pudieran encontrarse con su secuestrado y transformado Hanyou.

En el palacio del Oeste mientras tanto la vida de todos sus habitantes seguía normalmente, los guardias con sus rondas, los nobles de palacio con sus rutinas, los trabajadores con sus labores. Tan tranquilo como se puede estar con la incertidumbre de lo que podía pasar con todos en el caso de que esa extraña enfermedad siguiera esparciéndose. Así seguía la vida en el palacio cuando en el cielo a lo lejos podía verse acercarse una esfera de energía para todos sus habitantes ya bien conocida, solo podía significar una cosa, su lord estaba de vuelta en el palacio.

Seshomarou descendió en uno de los jardines del palacio siendo recibido por su mas leal general, un Inuyukai como él, de largo cabello negro amarrado en una cola de caballo, ojos grandes y expresivos de un hermoso color violeta al igual que las dos finas líneas que le cruzaban cada mejilla y el contorno de sus brazos, en altura era igual a Seshomarou, también estaba vestido en un estilo similar pero el color de sus ropas era de un azul claro con motivos de flores, a simple vista parecía un ser en extremo delicado y hermoso, pero que atrás de esa cubierta ocultaba al general mas feroz visto en batalla en la historia de las tierras del Oeste, todo aquel que había osado subestimarle en combate encontraba una muerte segura.

El general al ver a su Lord, se inclino respetuosamente ante el para darle la bienvenida, fue en ese momento en que noto el pequeño bulto que cargaba Seshoumarou bajo uno de sus brazos (1), en una inspección mas acuciosa acentuó su sentido del olfato y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien se trataba.- Mi señor es ese el joven príncipe?, mi nariz debe de estar fallando pero juraría que ese niño huele como su hermano Inuyasha, pero eso no es posible verdad?.- No te equivocas Tetsu, este hanyou es Inuyasha".- " Yo se que se supone que el Principe es aun muy joven… pero tanto!!!, ciertamente es un poco bajito para su edad".- exclamo el sorprendido general, mirando curiosamente al pequeño hanyou. Seshoumarou tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no romper en risas en ese momento y kami no lo permitiera sus súbditos pensaran que tenia emociones, ante la graciosa reacción de su gran general y amigo Tetsu.- "La apariencia del hanyou es producto de un hechizo, normalmente es un poco mas alto, lo redujeron a un infante para poder llevárselo sin mayores problemas, el norte ya ha puesto los ojos en él, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que los demás enemigos del Oeste comiencen a moverse". – " Si ese es el caso debemos empezar a prepararnos mi Lord, debería informar al consejo de su retorno, y del retorno del joven príncipe también, además de la extraña condición en la que se encuentra producto de ese hechizo". – "Todo eso ya lo se, necesito que lleves al niño a uno de los cuartos y lo mantengas encerrado ahí en el caso de que despierte, no debes descuidarlo ni un segundo porque intentara escapar a la menor oprtunidad. Ahora voy a citar al Consejo para informarles de la situación, quedas encargado del hanyou".- Tetsu hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marcho con Inuyasha en los brazos, pero a diferencia de Seshoumarou que llevaba a su hermano bajo el brazo y como un saco de arroz, cargaba al niño en la forma en que los padres, o cualquier ser con sentimientos carga a un niño, con suavidad y preocupación.

Inuyasha despertó desorientado y con dolor de cabeza, pero quien no tendría jaqueca después de ser aturdido por un golpe en la cabeza, sin darse cuenta de lo que lo rodeaba dijo " Kaede – baba acabo de tener el sueño, mas bien, pesadilla mas extraña de mi vida" – Pero una vez que escucho su voz se dio cuenta inmediatamente que no se trataba de ningún sueño y todos lo eventos ocurridos en las ultimas horas volvieron a él. Una vez mas conciente de lo que pasaba, Inuyasha abrio los ojos de golpe y comenzó a examinar el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero como se trataba de su hermano de quien lo había secuestrado, estaba seguro de que debía ser algún tipo de calabozo, pero algo estaba fuera de lugar, su experiencia en calabozos dictaba que si hay una constante en la vida es que todos son iguales, fríos, húmedos, muy oscuros y con mal olor, pero sus sentidos le mostraban otra cosa, un ambiente limpio, con un ligero aroma a flores, de hecho el se encontraba recostado en un futón bastante cómodo rodeado de almohadones y además cubierto con una ligera manta, estaba en una habitación sencilla pero muy elegante de estilo oriental.

Tan confundido estaba que no noto la figura que lo observaba desde uno de los rincones mas oscuros de la habitación

_Continuara…_

**(1)** **alerta de spoiler, no leas lo que esta dentro del paréntesis si no quieres espolearte (**en el manga de Inuyasha ahora Seshoumaru tiene sus dos brazos y además ya no tiene la espada Tokijin, sino que una propia espada nacida de su propio poder, así es como recupera el brazo

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que me hace muy feliz saber que les gusta la historia, así que por favor sigan haciéndolo!!!!! Y También me gustaría que me dijeran si esta fácil de leer o se les complica, es mi segundo fic y el primero que es mas larguito, por eso todavía estoy insegura en mi forma de narrar la historia.

Vuelvo a pedir un beta por si alguien se interesa, la verdad es que necesito uno.

Un besitos y nos leemos a la próxima.

Pd: la autora se alimenta de reviews, no permitan que muera de hambre!!!!


End file.
